Multi-line addressing techniques for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been described, for example in US 2004/150608, US 2002/158832 and US 2002/083655, for reducing power consumption and increasing the relatively slow response rate of LCDs. However these techniques are not suitable for OLED displays because of differences stemming from the fundamental difference between OLEDs and LCDs that the former is an emissive technology whereas the latter is a form of modulator. Furthermore, an OLED provides a substantially linear response with applied current and whereas an LCD cell has a non-linear response which varies according to the RMS (root-mean-square) value of the applied voltage.
Displays fabricated using OLEDs provide a number of advantages over LCD and other flat panel technologies. They are bright, colourful, fast-switching (compared to LCDs), provide a wide viewing angle and are easy and cheap to fabricate on a variety of substrates. Organic (which here includes organometallic) LEDs may be fabricated using materials including polymers, small molecules and dendrimers, in a range of colours which depend upon the materials employed. Examples of polymer-based organic LEDs are described in WO 90/13148, WO 95/06400 and WO 99/48160; examples of dendrimer-based materials are described in WO 99/21935 and WO 02/067343; and examples of so called small molecule based devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507.
A typical OLED device comprises two layers of organic material, one of which is a layer of light emitting material such as a light emitting polymer (LEP), oligomer or a light emitting low molecular weight material, and the other of which is a layer of a hole transporting material such as a polythiophene derivative or a polyaniline derivative.
Organic LEDs may be deposited on a substrate in a matrix of pixels to form a single or multi-colour pixellated display. A multicoloured display may be constructed using groups of red, green, and blue emitting pixels. So-called active matrix displays have a memory element, typically a storage capacitor and a transistor, associated with each pixel whilst passive matrix displays have no such memory element and instead are repetitively scanned to give the impression of a steady image. Other passive displays include segmented displays in which a plurality of segments share a common electrode and a segment may be lit up by applying a voltage to its other electrode. A simple segmented display need not be scanned but in a display comprising a plurality of segmented regions the electrodes may be multiplexed (to reduce their number) and then scanned.
FIG. 1a shows a vertical cross section through an example of an OLED device 100. In an active matrix display part of the area of a pixel is occupied by associated drive circuitry (not shown in FIG. 1a). The structure of the device is somewhat simplified for the purposes of illustration.
The OLED 100 comprises a substrate 102, typically 0.7 mm or 1.1 mm glass but optionally clear plastic or some other substantially transparent material. An anode layer 104 is deposited on the substrate, typically comprising around 150 nm thickness of ITO (indium tin oxide), over part of which is provided a metal contact layer. Typically the contact layer comprises around 500 nm of aluminium, or a layer of aluminium sandwiched between layers of chrome, and this is sometimes referred to as anode metal. Glass substrates coated with ITO and contact metal are available from Corning, USA. The contact metal over the ITO helps provide reduced resistance pathways where the anode connections do not need to be transparent, in particular for external contacts to the device. The contact metal is removed from the ITO where it is not wanted, in particular where it would otherwise obscure the display, by a standard process of photolithography followed by etching.
A substantially transparent hole transport layer 106 is deposited over the anode layer, followed by an electroluminescent layer 108, and a cathode 110. The electroluminescent layer 108 may comprise, for example, a PPV (poly(p-phenylenevinylene)) and the hole transport layer 106, which helps match the hole energy levels of the anode layer 104 and electroluminescent layer 108, may comprise a conductive transparent polymer, for example PEDOT:PSS (polystyrene-sulphonate-doped polyethylene-dioxythiophene) from Bayer AG of Germany. In a typical polymer-based device the hole transport layer 106 may comprise around 200 nm of PEDOT; a light emitting polymer layer 108 is typically around 70 nm in thickness. These organic layers may be deposited by spin coating (afterwards removing material from unwanted areas by plasma etching or laser ablation) or by inkjet printing. In this latter case banks 112 may be formed on the substrate, for example using photoresist, to define wells into which the organic layers may be deposited. Such wells define light emitting areas or pixels of the display.
Cathode layer 110 typically comprises a low work function metal such as calcium or barium (for example deposited by physical vapour deposition) covered with a thicker, capping layer of aluminium. Optionally an additional layer may be provided immediately adjacent the electroluminescent layer, such as a layer of lithium fluoride, for improved electron energy level matching. Mutual electrical isolation of cathode lines may achieved or enhanced through the use of cathode separators (not shown in FIG. 1a).
The same basic structure may also be employed for small molecule and dendrimer devices. Typically a number of displays are fabricated on a single substrate and at the end of the fabrication process the substrate is scribed, and the displays separated before an encapsulating can is attached to each to inhibit oxidation and moisture ingress.
To illuminate the OLED power is applied between the anode and cathode, represented in FIG. 1a by battery 118. In the example shown in FIG. 1a light is emitted through transparent anode 104 and substrate 102 and the cathode is generally reflective; such devices are referred to as “bottom emitters”. Devices which emit through the cathode (“top emitters”) may also be constructed, for example by keeping the thickness of cathode layer 110 less than around 50-100 nm so that the cathode is substantially transparent.
Organic LEDs may be deposited on a substrate in a matrix of pixels to form a single or multi-colour pixellated display. A multicoloured display may be constructed using groups of red, green, and blue emitting pixels. In such displays the individual elements are generally addressed by activating row (or column) lines to select the pixels, and rows (or columns) of pixels are written to, to create a display. So-called active matrix displays have a memory element, typically a storage capacitor and a transistor, associated with each pixel whilst passive matrix displays have no such memory element and instead are repetitively scanned, somewhat similarly to a TV picture, to give the impression of a steady image.
Referring now to FIG. 1b, this shows a simplified cross-section through a passive matrix OLED display device 150, in which like elements to those of FIG. 1a are indicated by like reference numerals. As shown the hole transport 106 and electroluminescent 108 layers are subdivided into a plurality of pixels 152 at the intersection of mutually perpendicular anode and cathode lines defined in the anode metal 104 and cathode layer 110 respectively. In the figure conductive lines 154 defined in the cathode layer 110 run into the page and a cross-section through one of a plurality of anode lines 158 running at right angles to the cathode lines is shown. An electroluminescent pixel 152 at the intersection of a cathode and anode line may be addressed by applying a voltage between the relevant lines. The anode metal layer 104 provides external contacts to the display 150 and may be used for both anode and cathode connections to the OLEDs (by running the cathode layer pattern over anode metal lead-outs). The above mentioned OLED materials, in particular the light emitting polymer and the cathode, are susceptible to oxidation and to moisture and the device is therefore encapsulated in a metal can 111, attached by UV-curable epoxy glue 113 onto anode metal layer 104, small glass beads within the glue preventing the metal can touching and shorting out the contacts.
Referring now to FIG. 2, this shows, conceptually, a driving arrangement for a passive matrix OLED display 150 of the type shown in FIG. 1b. A plurality of constant current generators 200 are provided, each connected to a supply line 202 and to one of a plurality of column lines 204, of which for clarity only one is shown. A plurality of row lines 206 (of which only one is shown) is also provided and each of these may be selectively connected to a ground line 208 by a switched connection 210. As shown, with a positive supply voltage on line 202, column lines 204 comprise anode connections 158 and row lines 206 comprise cathode connections 154, although the connections would be reversed if the power supply line 202 was negative and with respect to ground line 208.
As illustrated pixel 212 of the display has power applied to it and is therefore illuminated. To create an image connection 210 for a row is maintained as each of the column lines is activated in turn until the complete row has been addressed, and then the next row is selected and the process repeated. Preferably, however, to allow individual pixels to remain on for longer and hence reduce overall drive level, a row is selected and all the columns written in parallel, that is a current driven onto each of the column lines simultaneously to illuminate each pixel in a row at its desired brightness. Each pixel in a column could be addressed in turn before the next column is addressed but this is not preferred because, inter alia, of the effect of column capacitance.
The skilled person will appreciate that in a passive matrix OLED display it is arbitrary which electrodes are labelled row electrodes and which column electrodes, and in this specification “row” and “column are used interchangeably.
It is usual to provide a current-controlled rather than a voltage-controlled drive to an OLED because the brightness of an OLED is determined by the current flowing through the device, this determining the number of photons it generates. In a voltage-controlled configuration the brightness can vary across the area of a display and with time, temperature, and age, making it difficult to predict how bright a pixel will appear when driven by a given voltage. In a colour display the accuracy of colour representations may also be affected.
The conventional method of varying pixel brightness is to vary pixel on-time using Pulse Width Modulation (PWM). In a conventional PWM scheme a pixel is either fall on or completely off but the apparent brightness of a pixel varies because of integration within the observer's eye. An alternative method is to vary the column drive current.
FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram 300 of a genetic driver circuit for a passive matrix OLED display according to the prior art. The OLED display is indicated by dashed line 302 and comprises a plurality n of row lines 304 each with a corresponding row electrode contact 306 and a plurality in of column lines 308 with a corresponding plurality of column electrode contacts 310. An OLED is connected between each pair of row and column lines with, in the illustrated arrangement, its anode connected to the column line. A y-driver 314 drives the column lines 308 with a constant current and an x-driver 316 drives the row lines 304, selectively connecting the row lines to ground. The y-driver 314 and x-driver 316 are typically both under the control of a processor 318. A power supply 320 provides power to the circuitry and, in particular, to y-driver 314.
Some examples of OLED display drivers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,119, U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,520, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,661, EP 1,079361A and EP 1,091,339A and OLED display driver integrated circuits employing PWM are sold by Clare Micronix of Clare, Inc., Beverly, Mass., USA. Some examples of improved OLED display drivers are described in the Applicant's co-pending applications WO 03/079322 and WO 03/091983. In particular WO 03/079322, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a digitally controllable programmable current generator with improved compliance.